Fearless
by Ilovealice
Summary: Story about four girls, Miley Stewart, Selena Russo, Demi Munroe, and Taylor Swift. There stories are not really invloved with eachothers, each have their own story plot. About their struggles. R&R!


_Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do if,_

_You were the one who was spending the nights_.

_Oh, how I wish that I was looking into you eyes._

Miley's POV

"Goodnight everybody!," I yell into the crowd before I exit of the stage.

Backstage I see the usual, my dad with his corny mustache, my boyfriend Justin, and my best friend Lili who at the moment was Lola..

Justin ran over to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Great job, babe you did awesome!" he said.

Even though Justin is a great guy, I feel nothing when he kisses me.

I keep on trying to deny it but I am completely in love with someone else. Nick Jones.

It kills me to see him with other girls, not with me, but I have to get over him because when reality hits he hates me. So does his family.

I was the one that got them popular, but after they were done using me, they just left. I never got a thank you not even a goodbye. They haven't even talked to me for a year. Even though they, especially Nick, have put me through hell through the past year I still love him. And I have to find the hope inside of me, and it's so hard to try to believe that maybe he still loves me too. Even if it is just a little bit.

_You said move on _

_were do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_There's only __**one**__ thing __**two**__ do __**three**__ words __**four**__ you_

_I love you._

_Those only __**one**__ way __**two**__ say those __**three **__words, and that is what I'll do._

_I love you._

Selena's POV

As I lay on Nick's chest starring at the starsI try to find the feeling of bravery I had this morning.

"_Come on Selena it's just three words!! I love you!! You could do it!"___I tried to convince myself.

"Nick," I said my voice soft. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and my heart melted.

"I have to tell you something.." I continued.

"Anything." he said back.

I thought back to the day when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't believe this was already our 3 month anniversary.

"I love you."

_I'm so glad I found you._

_I love being around you._

_You make it easy._

_Easy as 1, 2 ( 1,2,3,4_**)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Once upon a time, _

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_**, **_we caught on to something_

_I hold on to the night, you looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me.._

_Where you just kidding?_

Taylor's POV

I reach for another tissue just to realize that there weren't anymore left.

Great more disappointment.

I just couldn't believe that just the person I thought I could love forever, just broke my heart.

I should have known better than to fall in love with Joe Jones. The guy that every single girl in the world would love to get their hands on. I am such an idiot.

Its to bad I still love him. So much. But I caught him cheating on me with some girl, I didn't even see her face but it hurt so bad.

But I also feel hatred toward him. Like I want him to feel how much pain I am in now.

So I am going to make him jealous. And it will work.

_It rains in your bedroom everything is wrong._

_It rains when you're here and it rains when your gone._

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_I don't wanna be the girl that laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be the girl at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_Cause I'm the only one in the world who won't be home._

Demi's POV

I sit on the floor of the bathroom with the dreadful stick in my hand.

The one that told me I had a living baby inside of me.

I can't believe this is happening to me. My whole life I have been a good girl, got good grades, said no to drugs, but I let my one weakness get to me_, Joe Jones. _

The worst part is he has a girlfriend! And she saw us. I broke the poor girls heart.

A bunch of mixed emotions ran through my body.

I was pregnant.

And I was having Joe Jones' baby.

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence_

_The quit scares me cause it screams the truth. _

**An/ So I hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to get you guy's reviews on this chapter! I worked very hard on it and also very hard trying to find the songs, which I do not own. The song for Miley was Thinking Of You by Katy Perry, the song for Selena was 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's, the song for Taylor was Forever and Always by Taylor Swift, and Demi's song was Sober by Pink. So now you guys know how the story works, each have their own story but hey are all tied together, This chapter was to introduce the main dramas in the story!**

**So please review review review review come on click the lil button!**

**Lovee**


End file.
